


San x reader Zombie Apocalypse AU

by Lilacmoonlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacmoonlight/pseuds/Lilacmoonlight
Summary: well... yeah the zombie apocalypse is here y'all. And let's try to survive lol. Aite? Okay. Enjoy lol
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. HOW IT ALL STARTED

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cringey story with some idols randomly picked as I wrote the story(love all of them. If their personalities don't match don't kill me, it's for the sake of the story) yes im bored okay :) and also romance with our boy San duh now shush

It was a sunny day, the perfect day to just hang out with my besties and chill. Me, Rosé, Hongjoong, Hwasa, Taehyung (V) and Yunho were enjoying some ice cream while laughing at stupid jokes and enjoying the time spent together.

Yunho: "ah can't belive you got drunk and did that in front of your crush! How lame and hilarious..." *says while laughing his ass off * "I can't anymore I swear! Haha" 

Rosé: "can you shut up already..?" *says pouting clearly embarrassed after telling us how she got drunk in hopes to have enough balls to ask her crush, Namjoon, out only to vomit all over his favorite shoes. A complete but also funny disaster*

Y/N: "oh leave the poor girl alone would ya?" *I said while flicking Yunho's head and giving Rosé a comforting hug which she leaned into like a sad puppy *

Yunho winced and massaged his head with his hand "ouch.." 

V: "ah but it's hilarious, c'mon Y/N we were just joking around. Forgive us. Please?" *says Taehyung still smiling like an idiot. I just roll my eyes at him*

*we arrive at the mall*

Hongjoong : "ahhh~ air-conditioner. At last~" 

Hwasa: "woah look at those cakes they look so good should we get some? Me hungry hehe" 

Y/N: "mm you know what? they really be looking good. Let's have some guys. Hi I would like a...."  
And like this we started to kill time around the mall, eating sweets, trying out clothes and just having a laugh. Happy to finally be all together, thanks to the summer break, because of college we weren't able to see each other that often but thankfully these past few days we were able to.  
After checking out the shops and laughing like idiots we decided to go back on the first floor to sit on some bench just to chill. While we were on the escalator we were talking to each other til we heard a scream. We instantly stopped talking and turned our heads towards the sound. 

Y/N: "um... What was that?" *I asked confused*  
People started approaching the entrance, creating a circle around 2 people that seemed as if they were fighting. Even from the escalator we couldn't see quite what was going on.  
The man was screaming desperately for help but no one got involved. 

Hwasa:"um.. I don't think that dude is ok. Why isn't anyone doing anything?" we looked at each other confused, thinking the same thing.  
We got to the first floor and approached the crowd too. Didn't even got too close before people started screaming and panicking" is he dead?!"," did he kill him??!"," W-what is that thing?! ". I was confused. I was still trying to see what was happening but what I saw made me speechless... There was a big pool of blood and a man standing in it while the other was on top of him. Trying to see what he was doing I realized later that he was eating him. I was horrified. And as if it knew I was watching he abruptly turned its head towards my direction and made eyecontact....he..it..THAT was not human and if it was.. It would have been dead. Only it wasn't.. I was in such a shock I couldn't move an inch. People were agitated, running like crazy around me. I just stood there frozen in place until I feel a hand on my shoulder that makes me move at a fast pace breaking my trance. 

Hongjoong: "Y/N?! Y/N?! Move! C'mon we gotta get outta here!" he was scared. And worried. You could tell by the tone of his voice. 

Me: "Joong ... What is that!?" 

Hongjoong :"tsk I don't know Y/N all I know is that we have to hide"  
I turn my head a little to see the agitation and the commotion caused by what the hell that was and I see how now there are more of those creatures,more blood and more panic and confusion. Even though so much was going on something catches my eyes. A guy dressed in black was beating the living shit outta those creatures. He didn't even need no weapons. He finished off a walker (in a super freaking cool ass way) and for a couple seconds we make eyecontact. After that he ran away in the opposite direction of the mall.  
I turn around and realize that my friends already managed to hide behind a counter from a coffee shop. Me and joong slid over the counter and managed to hide with the others. Rosé was terrified and on the verge of crying, Hwasa had her eyes closed and was trying to stay calm, Yunho was finally in no mood for twearking which is very surprising honestly, Taehyung was confused and scared,looking in every direction. Me and Hongjoong were breathing heavily. Everyone was terrified and the only sounds you could hear were the crashing sounds of things getting broken, the unsettling screams of the people and growls of those hell like creatures. 

Me: "we are too exposed here... We.. We need to find an exit.." I manage to say, trying to catch my breath

V: "the main entrance is blocked by a hoard... There's no God damn way out of this hell hole" Tae says worried more than ever. 

Yunho: "any other plans?" asks frowning 

Me: "how about the bathroom? We can lock the doors!" 

Hongjoong: "sounds better than trying to confront those monsters. Let's go!" 

We try to make our way to the bathroom as quietly as possible. Stealth mode on y'all...not really. The guys managed to get some "weapons" from the nearby shops like a baseball bat and a shovel, not much but better than nothing. Everything was fine til we hear a glass break. Someone stepped on it and now they got their eyes on us. Fuck. 

Yunho: RUN! 

we run for our dear life. Me, Rosé and Yunho managed to get to one of the bathrooms and waited for the others to come in. Tae and Joong smashed some of their heads with their weapons buying them some time to reach the bathroom. Once inside I close the door just in time and lock it. I slide down the door, my legs shaking from the exhaustion and adrenaline. Everyone is huffing loudly. After we stabilized our breathing. There was complete silence apart from the screeching of the assholes behind the door. No one dared to say a word yet. Some just had their eyes closed and some had staring contests with the floor. Uter confusion was on every single one of our faces to be read. 

Me: "everyone okay?..." I gulp and look at the others. They look up but still contemplating the whole thing. 

Rosé:"W-what just happened?..." managed to say without sobbing too hard

V: "they... They were dead.." 

Hongjoong: "you don't say..." 

Yunho: "they... They were turning others.. Into things like them.." looks at us in shock "they almost got us.." 

Me: "I know..." still thinking about these events over and over again "call me crazy but... They looked like-" 

V:"zombies? Hah yeah... The heck are we supposed to do now?" 

Me: " i don't know Tae... For now I think it's best to just stay put... It's safer that way-" 

Rosé: "oh my lord guys!" says with horror in her eyes "where is Hwasa ?!"  
..... Dead Silence......


	2. SAVED BY A STRANGER (A HOT ONE MAY I ADD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to save your friend only to find out that you are too late and you are being surrounded by those creatures. You think it's over but oh a gorgeous ass dude comes to help ya ass out 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk just enjoy it? I actually wanted these chapters to be super short but I guess there's just a lot more to tell than I anticipated lol. Oh well

Rosé: "oh my lord guys!" says with horror in her eyes "where is Hwasa ?!" 

..... Dead Silence...... 

I was in shock. Couldn't believe my ears. Hwasa was indeed not here and just the thought of her being outside, terrified and confused made me cry and get angry. I honestly felt guilty.. Clenching my fists I look down with utter disbelief.. 

After a few seconds everyone realized that she indeed didn't make it. 

Rosé: "oh God... No... Can't believe this-" started crying incontrollabley, covering her mouth with her hand and crying hard. 

Yunho: "Hwasa.." he paused then he got up to his feet and started punching the bathroom wall, full of anger "Those. Fucking. Bastards!" after several hits he stopped and now tears were flowing down his cheeks... 

Me: "I... I'm so sorry" I say and started crying even tho I tried not to but it was just impossible. You can't know your friend just died or worse... Got turned into one of those assholes and be fine "it's.. My fault..." 

V:"nonsense Y/N.. we all are at fault here..." he put his head in his hands trying to act strong for us even tho he was also sobbing. 

Hongjoong: "I... I honestly thought she made it to the safe zone with y'all... Haven't seen her.... I was the last one so I should've seen her. But I didn't..." 

Everyone was still mortified... We didn't know what to do anymore. 

Me: "I'll... I'll go out and try to look for her" I get up while saying it and taking Hongjoong' s baseball bat to be able to protect myself. 

Rosé:" No, Y/N it's too dangerous and.. Messed up there..." 

V: "yeah let's just stay here til me can make out some sort of plan-" 

Me:"I'm going and that's that. We owe it to her to try and find her. Who knows maybe she's still out there. I'm taking the risk. I ain't asking you to come with me either. All I ask is to let me out look for her and come back. Okay?!" 

Everyone was quite. 

Hongjoong:" alright.. When you come back tho knock 3 times on the door so we know it's you. Aite?.... Be careful... "

I nod and unlock the door. After 2 hours of being locked in this bathroom we could hear that there was actually pretty quite behind the door. I open the door slowly and peek around the it. Clear. I motion to the others that I'm leaving and Tae closed the door behind me. Okay... I'm on my own... Let's not screw this up. I walk carefully around, avoing stepping on glass. When I get to the main hall I duck down immediately. There were around 15 zombies there just casually walking around. I look around me and there's just imense amounts of blood, injured people and a lot of infected ones. I see a sport shop. Figured if I'm already out here risking my life I should get some weapons for the others as well. Making my way downtown- I mean.. Down the hallway and carefully enter the shop. It's a bloddy mess but I manage to get some baseball bat's and tennis rackets, I get back to my old spot and place them down. Cuz I can't carry them aite? I take the tennis racket and move stealthy behind the coffee shop counter. As I was about to move a little, once again I notice something familiar at one of the infected.... It... It was Hwasa. I think I almost let out a scream. I immediately covered my mouth, my eyes teary as I looked at her... "I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you..." I mummble to myself. There's no point in my mission anymore so I should head back. As I move backwards something falls off the shelves and makes a big ass noise catching the attention of those creatures along with Hwasa. I was outnumbered. They were moving fast. If I made a run for it to the bathroom I could put the others in danger. So I decided to just stay were I am and just confront them. I jump over the counter more determined than ever, I squeeze my grip on the racket "ain't letting any more of my friends die because you assholes". And with that I started to sprint towards them hitting their heads like there was no tomorrow. Though when it came to Hwasa... I hesitated.. She was still my friend.. But after she screeched like a demon I figured it's not her anymore, with tears in my eyes I smash her brains out with my tennis racket. I look at her with pain in my soul... And then went off for the others. At first it worked but then more and more came out because of the crashing sounds. "shit.." I was ready to just die right there and then but then outta nowhere a figure slides down the escalator and starts beating the shit out of them with a bat but also with his ninja like fighting skills. "okay maybe we can get out of this situation" I say determined tilt my head to crack it and fuck these mofos up. As I got closer to that figure I realize it's the dude in the black from earlier. What a coincidence. But why is he helping me tho? Putting his life in danger for a stranger? Odd. We finished them off. I was so tired, was huffing heavily. Looked over at him and he looked at me also. "why... Why did you help me?" he rolled his eyes and just then I see another walker coming from behind him. I run towards him "watch out" he ducks down and I crash the infected head. He gets back up and looks at me "thanks" "hah no problem-" just realized how close we were right now. Our faces just inches away. That's when I finally saw how freaking gorgeous he is. I started blushing like a tomato.... Not the time for this crap Y/N, I look away kinda embarrassed of our proximity but all he does is to smirk and laugh a little "what? Cat got your ton-" before he an finish that shit of a sentence I place my hand over his mouth motioning to his left. "there are more coming. Gotta move" I grab his hand and head towards the bathroom "c'mon!" we ran, took the so called weapons and arrive to the bathroom. I knock 3 times hurriedly the door opens just in time and we get inside. Hongjoong locks it "oh my God im so glad you made we were so wor-" he pauses when he sees that I'm on the floor and there's another person on top of me. 

Hongjoong:"um... Who this?"

I look up and see him grinning at me but like sexily ya know. I blush and place my hands on his chest to push him away. He didn't see that coming and falls over and i get up. 

Me:"I don't know but I would've been dead if it wasn't for him" 

The mysterios gorgeous man stands up also 

San: "name's San. And you're welcome sweetheart" he says with a wink. 

V: "and just because of that you think we can trust this guy?" Tae approaches him intimatingly but the stranger stays still and amused. 

Me: "look, he's really good at fighting. We could use a guy like this, don't you think? And he saved me so I have all the reasons to trust him" he looks at me surprised kinda that I stand up for him. I smile at him sheepishly and he flashes me a smile showing off his cute ass dimples. God... Please tell me I ain't finally falling for a nice dude during an apocalypse.. *mentally face-palming myself *

Yunho: "alright he can tag along. But one thing is certain. We can't stay here any longer. It's been 5 hours already." 

Hongjoong : "yeah and it's also getting dark. That's not very advantageous for us if you ask me."

San: "true that. We should make an escape plan. But also after we get out we need a new secure location" 

Me: "yeah but we are at the edge of the city, and we have no ideea how affected the rest of Seoul or even the country/world is..." 

San: "don't worry honey, your man knows just the place" he winks cheekyly at me. *oh lord, give me strength*


End file.
